firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Waerdinur
'Waerdinur '''is the kind-looking leader of the Dragon People, disciples of Kanedias. He is the thirty-ninth person to hold the role of leader, or Right Hand of the Maker. Appearance and Personality Waerdinur is a very tall, heavy-muscled man, with a dark-skinned face alive with friendly creases. In the tradition of the Dragon People, his head is shaved to the faintest silver stubble, and he wears a necklace around his neck, with a piece of dull, grey metal in the shape of a teardrop, called a dragon scale. Waerdinur is considered a good leader, strong, and loving, but full of fire; his certainty of the correct path, means soft voices that disagree are lost. He wears a simple brown robe of undyed cloth, and walks with a staff as tall as he is. He carries a sword made by the Master Maker himself, similar to the one Logen got from Bayaz. Recent Events ''Red Country Waerdinur agrees to pay the bandit Grega Cantliss in gold for the twenty children he has brings to Ashranc, including Ro and Pit South. During the exchange, Waerdinur objects to one of Cantliss’ men, and with lightning speed strikes him in the chest with his staff, killing him. He tells Ro that he is her father now, and hangs a dragon scale around her neck. The elders of the Dragon People meet at their Gathering in the Long House to discuss the Shanka breeding in the deeper tunnels. Waerdinur agrees to send Akosh and three-hundred men, north into the deep places to drive out the Shanka. One night, Ro tries to leave, but Waerdinur tracks her down. She warns him that Shy will come for her. However, Waerdinur tells her that many children have come to the Ashranc, but no families have ever come to claim them. He promises her that they can give her a purpose in life, and show her wondrous things. Later, Cantliss leads Shy, Lamb and Cosca and his mercenaries from Crease to Ashranc. On the way, they encounter Waerdinur bathing in the Seeking Pool. Lamb gives him three days to return Pit and Ro, or there’ll be blood. Waerdinur refuses, telling him the children are Dragon People now. In the Gathering, Waerdinur sends Scarlaer and Uto to track and kill the outsiders with eighty men, leaving Ashranc weakly defended. Lamb doesn’t wait the three days, he, Shy and others infiltrate Ashranc. Meanwhile, Cosca defeats the Dragon People in the village of Beacon, thanks to Superior Pike’s gift of cannons. The mercenaries soon flood into Ashranc. Waerdinur confronts Lamb on a bridge over a chasm. As Lamb drives him back, Ro attacks Lamb, stabbing him with a knife. Lamb turns on Ro in his Bloody-Nine state, but Waerdinur leaps to defend her, and is mortally wounded. Before Lamb can kill Ro, Friendly, Savian and Sweet restrain him, until he can return to normal. As Waerdinur dies, he says “We only wanted what was best for them”, while Ro clings to him in tears. Lamb takes Waerdinur’s sword made by the Master Maker for his own. Category:Characters